


The Joy Of Being The Filling In A Sexy Sandwich

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean moved in with Cas and Benny, he hadn’t been aware that they were, well, together. They each had their own bedrooms, but it hadn’t taken him long to figure it out. They weren’t exactly quiet.Laying in bed at night and hearing the muffled sounds of them fucking was killing him.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	The Joy Of Being The Filling In A Sexy Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1000 followers celebration. This one is for cas-lost-grace.  
> Thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

When Dean moved in with Cas and Benny, he hadn’t been aware that they were, well,  _ together _ . They each had their own bedrooms, but it hadn’t taken him long to figure it out. They weren’t exactly quiet. 

Laying in bed at night and hearing the muffled sounds of them fucking was killing him.

It was bad enough that he’d needed a new place because he’d caught his boyfriend cheating on him, which led to an extended dry spell, but now he was crushing on both of them, and he had it bad.

When they came in the kitchen, Dean kept his eyes on his cereal.

“Morning,  _ cher. _ ” 

Dean glanced up at Benny. “Yeah, morning.”

Cas smiled at him as he poured himself a cup of coffee. They both sat down at the table.

Dean kept eating his Lucky Charms.

Cas spoke. “Dean, we want to talk to you.”

Benny added, “We know you know we’re having sex.”

Dean’s heart fell. They were going to tell him they wanted him to move out, he just knew it.

“Look guys, I don’t care what you do. You’re entitled to your privacy, but please, don’t make me move. I like it here. I…”

Cas looked shocked. Benny started to laugh. Dean looked from one to the other.

Cas frowned at Benny. “Stop laughing, you’re scaring him.”

Benny chuckled. “Come on, Cas, it’s funny. He thinks we want him out.”

Dean looked at Cas. “You mean you don’t want me out?”

Benny chuckled again. Cas smiled at him.

“Actually, we want the opposite. We want to invite you  _ in _ .”

Dean’s brain left the building. “IN?”

Benny laughed again. “Yeah,  _ cher, _ in. We’ve seen how you look at us. We like you. We were thinking a threesome would be awesome.”

Dean’s brain may have been broken, but his ears worked fine. “I’d  _ love _ that!”

Dean was the filling in an erotic sandwich. Benny was on his left, Cas on his right. They were kissing him, kissing each other, it was all tongues and hands. Dean had long ago lost the ability to think anything coherent.

Their hands were all over him. It was overwhelming. He was hard as diamond and he could feel their hard cocks pressed into his hips. He moaned. They each took a nipple into their mouths, sucking and nipping at them. Benny’s hand stroked his belly, coming close to his needy dick but never touching. Cas’ hand played with his balls. He was so close to coming but he didn’t want to. He sucked in a deep breath.

Thank the universe, lube and condoms made an appearance. However, when Cas rolled the condom on him using his mouth, Dean knew he was going to die. It was inevitable, but at least he’d die happy.

They started with a spit roast. Cas was fucking him while he sucked off Benny. Benny was big, his jaw ached, but it was amazing. He tried to concentrate, but it wasn’t easy with Cas holding his hips and fucking him hard.

Then Benny nodded to Cas. Cas pulled him up, back to chest, and stilled. Benny flipped over on his hands and knees, shoving his ass at Dean.

Cas’ voice was low. “Fuck Benny.” 

Dean lined up, still impaled on Cas’ dick, and shoved in. Benny was tight, hot and amazing. Cas let Dean down over Benny.

They established a good rhythm. Dean fucked into Benny which pulled him back from Cas, then Cas shoved into him, pulling him back. Dean had never been so aroused in his life.

Benny yanked on his cock and came. The clenching of his hole around Dean’s cock made him come. Then his own clenching made Cas come. 

They collapsed in a sexy heap. Cas was first to pull out, eliciting a groan from Dean. Cas rolled off. Then Dean pulled out of Benny. Benny hissed. Benny then moved to make room for Dean to lay in between him and Cas.

Dean caught his breath. He said to the ceiling, “Please tell me this isn’t the only time this is going to happen.”

Both Cas and Benny laughed. 

“Oh, baby, not a chance. We want you for the long haul.” Cas kissed him.

Dean knew they would be the death of him, but again, at least he’d die a happy man.

  
  



End file.
